Warbucks Family Thanksgiving
by Annie1999fan
Summary: The Warbucks family spend their first thanksgiving together. I do not own any of the 1999 Annie characters and Grace's Family and cousins are not my characters Happy thanksgiving everyone and enjoy!


**Note: happy thanksgiving everyone! Here's a flicket of the Warbucks family's first** thanksgiving **together based on the 1999 movie. Enjoy! Ps I will come back to Molly' sHard Knock Life**

Annie could not believe she has been living with Oliver Grace and Molly for almost a whole year now! She was so excited to spend her first thanksgiving with a real wa most thankful this year for having Grace found her that day in Miss Hannigan's office. She was thankful that Oliver became close to her over the past two weeks she was there and decided to keep her instead of a boy orphan. Also she was thankful that they adopted Molly ans they could finally b sisters, she was so proud of he baby sister for overcoming her Dyslexia. Come to think of it she was even thankful for Miss Hannigan because if she wasn't being punished by her that day she wouldnt of been a part of the Warbucks Family. She was so excited to see what this year had in store for her and her sister.

It was Tuesday two days before thanksgiving and her aunt Jen, cousins Kathryn and Jacob were flying from Chicago and were schedules to arrive at 1;00 that afternoon. Aunt Melissa he husband and cousin Chris were supposed to be arriving the following day. Annie and Molly were both so excited to see her cousins. She hasn't seen them since the summer in August.

Soon it was time for Annie Grace and Molly to pick up her aunt and cousins at the airport

"Girls it' stone to go!" Grace called to Annie

"Ok mom, come on Molly!"

Annie came running down the stairs to meet her mom, Molly following right behind her.

"Mommy I'm so excited to spend thanksgiving with my cousins!"

"I know you are baby girl let's go now so we can be there on time to pick them up."

The Warbucks girls started out for th airport. Grace was so happy to have her sisters and nieces and nephews to share the holiday with. She felt so blessed to have two little girls to spend them with too ans couldn't wait to share her holiday traditions with them. As happy as she was she wished her parents were alive so they could meet their new granddaughters, her mother would of spoiled them with lots f presets. Grace knew they were both smiling down at her.

The car pulled up at the airport at around 12:45 so they went to the gate to wait for Jen and her kids. Just a little over 15 minutes their plane landed and they walked to the gate. Annie ans Molly ran to hug their cousins and aunt.

"Hi aunt Jen I missed you so much!" Annie said hugging her aunt

"I missed you too! Hi Molly how have you been?"

"Great I can't wait to spend thanksgiving with you!"

Grace hugged her sister and niece and nephew.

" it' great to have you here too I can' twist to catch up! Why don't we go back to the mansion for a late lunch?"

They all agreed and went back to the mansion. Annie Molly Kathryn and Jack all seemed to b having a great time chatting on the way back to the mansion. It' sheen so long since they've seen each other and Have a lot to catch up on. Once they arrived back at the mansion, everyone got settled in their rooms and went down to the dining room for a late lunch. The rest of the day was spent together as a family the kids played outside while the adults chatted and caught up.

Later that night Oliver took everyone to a fancy restaurant then a movie. Everyone seemed to enjoy one another's company. They for back to th mansion at around 10 and everyone was tired so they all went to bed. They has a Long next day ahead of them ,so they wanted to get their rest.

Melissa, her husband and Chris arrived at the mansion at 10;00 the next morning. Annie asked if they could go ice skating, so the whole family spent the day at the ice skating rank. It was both the girls first time ice skating but they seemed to get the hang of it pretty quickly. Grace used to skate in completions as a teenager and couldn't wait to share that with her daughters.

After a day of ice skating the family decided to go out for hot chocolate.

"Did you all have fun?" Grace asked her daughters and naïve and nephews

"Yeah we did mom I really like ice skating! It's fun!"

Molly agreed "Yeah mommy Really like ice skating! Can we go again?"

I'm glad you two had fun I used to skate in competitions when I was a girl maybe we can get you into skating lessons."

The whole family enjoyed their time together. Since Molly's birthday was on Sunday this year and her family would be lambing on Saturday they decided to have a small celebration with cake on Wednesday night at th mansion. Molly was very happy to spend her birthday early with her family. On Sunday she would have a few friends over from school and the orphanage for a party during the day. Since the next day was Warbucks family decided to go to bed early again because it was going to be another long day.

Thursday found Grace awake at 7:00AM. She was normally quite a morning person so she decided to get up and face t He day. She then noticed Molly snuggled in between her and Oliver. She decided to let them sleep and gave Molly a light kiss on the forehead.

Before going downstairs she decided to check on Annie to see if she was asleep or not. Surprisingly Annie was actually awake in bed reading a book, noticing her mom standing in the doorway Annie put her book down and smiled at her mom.

"Good morning mom. Happy thanksgiving! Sorry I'm up so early I'm just so excited about my first thanksgiving."

"No need to be sorry baby happy thanksgiving and I'm glad to have you girls here to spend the holidays-with. Why don't we go downstairs and see what's for breakfast."

"Ok!" Annie hopped off the bed and went downstairs with her mom for breakfast. Ten minutes later Oliver and Molly came into the dining room.

"Good morning Mommy happy thanksgiving I love you." Molly went over and sat on her mother's lap.

"Happy thanksgiving my love are you excited to today?"

"Yeah! My first thanksgiving with a family in a while leapin' lizards" using Annie's favorite expression. Annie giggled at this and hugged her sister

"Happy thanksgiving Molly"

Oliver cam over to his daughters and wife and gave them each a kiss and said

"Happy thanksgiving everyone I am most thankful for the three of you this year."

A few minutes later the rest of the family came downstairs and joined the Warbucks for breakfast. The kids went outside to play foe the rest of the morning so the adults could start cooking. Dinner was scheduled to be ready by 3PM. Grace always loved spending time with her sisters and was so happy o have them here for thanksgiving. The sisters started cooking the thanksgiving meal with help from Mrs. Pugh. As happy as Grace was she couldn't help but feel sad that her parents weren't here, one of her favorite things growing up was helping her mother and grandmother cook the thanksgiving meal with her sisters.

"Gracie what' strong?" Jennifer noticed Grace looking distracted.

" Oh it' smithing I just I just wish mom and dad were here with us. They would have loved to meet Annie and Molly"

"I'm sure they would but I bet they're both smiling don at us right now and feeling proud of us and all we' ve accomplishes."

"You really think so?"

"I know so come on let's finish cooking." Jennifer said hugging her sister.

By 3 the meal was ready. The kids washed up and sat around the table waiting to be served. They all had something to be thankful fo that year. Annie was thankful to hav finally found parents and adopting Molly. Molly was thankful to have a family again especially Grace Oliver and Annie and she was also thankful that she could overcome her Dyslexia. Grade was thankful she found the girls and wished she found them sooner. Oliver was thankful to have married his secretary and he was glad Grade found Annie instead of a boy orphan. Before the family ate Oliver stood up and raised his wine glass to a toast.

"Before we eat I would like to take the time to say how thankful I am to have such a lively wife and two beautiful daughters. I can hardly believe it will be a year since Annie came to stay with us for two weeks before Christmas. Happy thanksgiving and many more to come!"

Everyone sat down to eat. They all seemed to enjoy the food and each other. The kids adults chatted and enjoyed one another. Grace and Oliver were glad Annie and Molly had cousins and were getting along with them so well. They couldn't wait for more memories with their cousins in holidays to come. Dessert was apple pie, cookies and a cake for Molly's birthday.

The rest of the night was spent together as a family. The kids played outside for a while and the adults cleaned up. Everyone enjoyed their thanksgiving together. Since everyone seemed to be so tired from the long last couple of days they all decided to go to bed early that night. Before retiring to their own room, Grace and Oliver went to say goodnight to their daughters.

First they went to Annie's room, where she was just about to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight darling sleep well " Grace kissed Annie on the forehead .

"Goodnight princess and happy thanksgiving" Oliver gave Anne a kiss goodnight.

"Thanks mom and Daddy I love you two so much I had such a great thanksgiving."

"Were glad you and Molly enjoyed it we love you too" Grace said turning out th light . They then went to Molly's room where she was nearly asleep under the covers. Grace chuckled at this and gave her youngest a kiss.

"Goodnight darling sleep well I'm glad you and Annie had a wonderful thanksgiving."

"I love you mommy and daddy thank you for such a great day" Molly said soon falling fast asleep.

"Grace met her husband in their suite and got into bed herself.

"Oh Oliver I'm so happy we could make the girls' first thanksgiving memorable."

"I am too darling I cant wait for Christmas then that'll be one year since annie came into our lives."

Oliver kissed his wife and rolled over and fell asleep. Grace loved thanksgiving and was absolutely blessed to have a family and children-to spend it with this year. The whole Warbucks family has a wonderful thanksgiving and couldn't wait to see hat the next year has in store for them.


End file.
